Cellular communication systems derive their name from the fact that areas of communication coverage are mapped into cells. Each such cell is provided with one or more antennas configured to provide two-way radio/RF communication with mobile subscribers geographically positioned within that given cell. One or more antennas may serve the cell, where multiple antennas commonly utilized and each are configured to serve a sector of the cell. Typically, these plurality of sector antennas are configured on a tower, with the radiation beam(s) being generated by each antenna directed outwardly to serve the respective cell.
In a common 3-sector cellular configuration, each sector antenna usually has a 65° 3 dB azimuth beamwidth (AzBW). In another configuration, 6-sector cells may also be employed to increase system capacity. In such a 6-sector cell configuration, each sector antenna may have a 33° or 45° AzBW as they are the most common for 6-sector applications. However, the use of 6 of these antennas on a tower, where each antenna is typically two times wider than the common 65° AzBW antenna used in 3-sector systems, is not compact, and is more expensive.
Dual-beam antennas (or multi-beam antennas) may be used to reduce the number of antennas on the tower. The key of multi-beam antennas is a beamforming network (BFN). A schematic of a prior art dual-beam antenna is shown in FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B. Antenna 11 employs a 2×2 BFN 10 having a 3 dB 90° hybrid coupler shown at 12 and forms both beams A and B in azimuth plane at signal ports 14. (2×2 BFN means a BFN creating 2 beams by using 2 columns). The two radiator coupling ports 16 are connected to antenna elements also referred to as radiators, and the two ports 14 are coupled to the phase shifting network, which is providing elevation beam tilt (see FIG. 1B). The main drawback of this prior art antenna as shown in FIG. 1C is that more than 50% of the radiated power is wasted and directed outside of the desired 60° sector for a 6-sector application, and the azimuth beams are too wide (150°@−10 dB level), creating interference with other sectors, as shown in FIG. 1D. Moreover, the low gain, and the large backlobe (about −11 dB), is not acceptable for modern systems due to high interference generated by one antenna into the unintended cells. Another drawback is vertical polarization is used and no polarization diversity.
In other dual-beam prior art solutions, such as shown in U.S. Patent application U.S. 2009/0096702 A1, there is shown a 3 column array, but which array also still generates very high sidelobes, about −9 dB.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved dual-beam antenna with improved azimuth sidelobe suppression in a wide frequency band of operation, having improved gain, and which generates less interference with other sectors and better coverage of desired sector.